custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tilira (Kanohi)
The Kanohi Tilira, also titled the Mask of Changing, was a powerful one-of-a-kind Kanohi mask that was capable of manipulating the supernatural substance known as life energy. It also contained the ancient spirit of Tilira, which was sealed away within the mask. History Concealment The Kanohi Tilira was formed when the ancient being Tilira was sealed away, with only the mask remaining. It is unknown who sealed the spirit; but the same character most likely hid the mask in a forest clearing near a hill, a place that would later become the Farside Village. Due to Tilira's power slowly leaking through the mask, the fauna in the forest clearing died off and left behind a dry, sandy ground. As this location stuck out among the wilderness it was later chosen to be the site of the new village, as the ground was a great support for its defensive wall and huts. ''Uprising In Nuva's search for the mask with the goal of destroying it, he send out his forces of Forgotten Warriors to find it, though he only knew the general direction where it was hidden. After many raids on nearby villages he eventually attacked the Farside Village at nightfall, successfully driving out its inhabitants and digging out the ancient mask. Shortly before Nuva would claim the mask, though, the village's Council launched a counterattack at dawn and destroyed his forces. The mask's power was then used by Xafri, who sacrificed her life force to unleash the energy within. When the dust had settled the mask was found and claimed by Solunos, who took it to his base, the Patriots' Camp. Patriots The mask stayed at the Patriot's camp for many more days while Solunos studied its properties. He eventually figured out that in order to awaken the being sealed within it would need a body - and while first selecting Kalvost to bear the mask he was persuaded by the latter to take Nerean instead. After Nerean was forced to bear the mask, her body structure was changed as the ancient spirit of Tilira took over her form. With the being's reawakening the mask was transformed and became the sleeker-looking Kanohi Tilira beared. Properties The Kanohi Tilira looked similar in appearance to the Kanohi Ignika, while having some roughly-shaped appendages welded to it. The entire mask is colored in a mix of white foundation and black smudges on it. The overall look makes the mask look very clumsy and useless, which was intentional as to not make it seem rare should it ever be found. The mask was capable of using some of Tilira's powers. It could be used to completely absorb nearby life sources and unleash a wave of energy, with all beings inside the blast radius being given the life force of the sacrifices, making it possible to recover from grave injuries. However, any being other than Tilira would not be capable of resisting the enourmous power drain and would be absorbed by the mask as well. Appearances *Uprising, Chapter 4: Conquest'' - First Appearance *''Uprising, Chapter 6: Destiny '' *''Uprising, Epilog: Departure'' *''Patriots, Chapter 1: Gathering'' *''Patriots, Chapter 4: Solitude'' *''Patriots, Chapter 6: Resurrection'' - Final Appearance, Tilira released, changed into the being's more elegant mask Category:Remains Alternate Universe